Trouble in Paradise
by SociallyAwkward14174
Summary: My story is about Katniss' and Peeta's son, Luke. Luke always gets in trouble, has only one friend, gets bullied, and to top it off he self harms. Let's just say he's having some trouble in paradise. Can things get worse? Will the Hunger Games come back? Will Luke shatter and kill himself? Rated T for violence and language. Luke POV. Sorry if the summary sucks. Enjoy!1! :)
1. Why?

**Hi my name is SociallyAwkward14174 but you can call me whatever. I hope you enjoy my story about Katniss' and Peeta's children. I will try to update like three times a week. Again, Hope you enjoy!1! By the way if you hadn't noticed yet I don't own the Hunger games. :)  
**

CHAPTER 1

I wake up feeling disappointed that it was a Monday. Mondays mean bullies, homework (not that i do it), and Henry, my best friend, and i getting shoved into lockers every 5 minutes.

I drag myself off the bed and get dressed. I put on a white t-shirt that says 'I 3 Bacon', black pants, red converse, and my light blue hoodie. Before I put on my hoodie I trace the scars on my wrist. Yeah that's right i self harm, but it's only because my life sucks.

Everybody thinks that because my parents are rich and famous i have a perfect life. Sorry to rain on your parade but its not so perfect. My Parents expect me to be this perfect student like my twin sister, Hope. I get yelled at all the time because I'm basically failing every class except art and music.

Don't get me started on my brother, Finn. When you enter his room every inch of every wall is covered with trophy's and medals of any sport you can think of. Because he plays sports he has to keep his grades up so that means he has better grades than me.

I sigh as i head downstairs, realizing that the only thing to look forward to is art, music, and my only friend in the world. I reach the bottom of the stairs and see everybody already eating. I sit down and start munching on bacon. Boy was do I love bacon. There's an awkward silence in the room.

The silence was broken by my brother talking about sports.

"Yeah coach says I've been doing really good on the football team."

"Whens your next game?" asks my mom.

"It's this Friday at 5:00 pm, so coach is going to be making practice longer," he says casually.

"Remember you have to be at the bakery on Wednesday and Thursday," My dad says. Did I mention Finn also bakes.

Before Finn can complain, Hope screams and says,"Oh my god it's 8:01. I can't be late for school."

Oh great she's going to ramble on and on about how she can't have her perfect attendance ruined by us being slow eaters.

"I think I'll stay and finish my-"before i can finish my sentence she yanks on my hoodie, grabs my back pack, and rushes me out the door.

Hope practically drags me and Finn to school. When we get there she lets go and I wipe he dirt off my jeans. I see Henry and walk over to him.

"Hey," he says to me. Henry is the only who knows I self harm. I'm glad he hasn't told anyone especially my sister. She would freak out and tell mom and dad. And i would be a dead man.

"Hey," i say back.

"What's wrong?" he asks obviously sensing something wrong.

"Monday," I reply and he laughs

"What are you emos laughing about?" says the school bully, Marcus, who happens to be a quarter back. He isn't the star quarter back but he sure acts like he is. Ever since high school started he's been bullying me. And I really hate the guy

Henry being his sarcastic self gets down on his knees and starts worshiping him,"Oh I'm so sorry almighty god of being stupid i didn't know laughing has been outlawed."

I start laughing but I'm soon bending over from being punched in the stomach by Marcus. Soon after that Henry tackles Marcus to the ground and starts punching him.

All of the sudden there's a circle of teenagers around Henry and Marcus yelling,"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT." Over and over again. I get up and push through the circle to find Marcus on top of Henry. I decide to step in and I push Marcus off of Henry. Marcus gets up and throws a punch at me but I quickly dodge and punch him right in the nose.

I hear a sickening crack which means that i have successfully broken his nose. You can hear a lot of Ohhhhhs from the circle around us. Blood gushes out of his nose and drips on to his clothes.

One of Marcus' cronies walks up with the principle right behind him. How could I be such an idiot. Marcus wanted me to get Henry and I in trouble. It was his whole plan along...besides the getting a broken nose part.

"Principle Brown that Mellark kid and his friend just came out of nowhere and punched me in the face. I-I-I think he broke my nose, sir," Marcus said in a real innocent voice.

"No sir he's lying." It wasn't me or Henrie who said that but a really hot girl.

"Then what happened Miss Spears?" said Principle Brown.

"Well, Marcus walked up to them and started teasing them. Henry was insulting him back so then Marcus punched Luke." she say

"Keep going Miss Spears," Principle Brown encouraged

She starts telling the Principle about the fight and how I punched Marcus in self defense.

"Alright Marcus go to the nurse and then see me in my office," says Principle Brown in a strict voice.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Once the principle left Henry bursts out laughing and I do the same. I see the girl that just saved me and Henry's life walk away and I rush to catch up with her.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks for what you did back there," I say out of breath. Either she walks really fast or I'm really out of shape.

"No problem. Jerks like that need to be stopped," she replies.

She starts walking away again and I yell, "Hey I never caught your name."

She keeps walking but yells, "Do you really need to know?"

That was a good question. Did I need to know? Before I could say yes she turned the corner. I ran my hand through my messy brown hair and start heading to my first class.

The whole day she kept coming into my thoughts. I even tried to do my homework to get my mind off of her but my thoughts just kept coming back to her. Why?

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if the story sucked. If you have any thoughts about the story please review. I will read every single review even if it is criticism. Let me know if I should continue the story. If you have any ideas to put in the story please let me know. I'm open to suggestions. Thank you for reading and have fantastic day. :) (sorry i sound a bit too excited. I had a large caramel frappiciono from Starbucks) I 3 Starbucks :):):)  
**


	2. Art Class

**OMG!1! I got 40 views for the last chapter. I almost chocked on my taco bell burrito. I got 2 reviews and 1 favorite too. I want to thank HungerGamesLover and ad-siderum for reviewing. I will definitely try more showing not telling ad-siderum. I also want to thank FireKitty12 for making this story one of her favorites. I Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!1! :)  
**

Chapter 2

I walk into my sixth and final class, art, to find the mystery girl sitting at my table drawing. I walk over and slide into the rough seat. She continues to draw. I guess she didn't notice me. Am I really that invisible?

"Late again Mr. Mellark," someone says in a lazy voice. I turn around to see my art teacher, Mr. Turner.

"Sorry sir," I say,"Won't happen again."

He walks away mumbling something that sounded like 'That's what you said last time.'

I turn back to the girl and find her staring at me. Our eyes meet for just a second and then her eyes dart back to her drawing.

"So you never did tell me your name," I say now taking out my own sheet of paper.

"And you never did answer my question," she says while looking up and smiling.

"Yes is my answer. I really do need to know your name," I reply with a smirk,"I would like to know who saved my butt from trouble."

She swiftly turns over the drawing and sketches out her name. Once she is done she hands me the paper.

I look at it and smile. The paper had JENNA on it in big bubble letters.

"So are you new here?" I ask. I don't remember her ever being in my art class.

"Yeah i just moved here from district 5 with my dad,"she says with a small frown but it quickly changes to a smile.

This is how it goes for the rest of the period. We laugh and talk about random things. It felt really easy to talk to Jenna. And all to soon the bell rings and it's time to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"she says as she heads out the door.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I reply. I have to admit I'm kind of disappointed that school has to end.

I walk out the door feeling happy (something I haven't felt in a while). I meet Henry at our usual place and start walking home .

Soon Hope has caught up to Henry and I. At first everyone was silent until Hope spoke up,"So I heard you broke Marcus' nose."

Before I could say anything Henry replies,"Yeah well he deserved it. About time Luke taught him not to mess with us."

"Shut up. I was only trying to get him off of you," I say punching his arm.

"Yeah well mom and dad are going to kill you either way," Hope says in her know it all voice.

"Well if your going to die can I have your IPod and Laptop," Henry says excitedly.

"Alright both of you shut the hell up because i am NOT going to die."

We finally reach my house and I stare at how huge it is. I never got over the fact that we live in a house this big. My parents never really liked the house because of the Hunger Games. My parents told me about the Hunger Games two years ago when I was 15. I hope I never have to be in the Hunger Games.

I say goodbye to Henry and then go inside to find my parents sitting at the kitchen table. Oh boy I get to be interrogated, yelled at, and then punished. Yipee for me (note the sarcasm).

"Hope go upstairs," my dad says in serious yet soft voice.

**Sorry it's short its just i don't have any inspiration to write this story. And I'm working on another book of mine that I really want to concentrate on. Again sorry but i really want to work on the book. I'm really excited about it. **

**Well goodbye for now**

**- SociallyAwkward14174**

**P.S. did I mention I'm sooooooo sorry**


	3. The Lake

**Heyyyyy! :) I'm back and don't act like you didn't miss me. Now before we get back to the story I want to thank the person who made this chapter possible... royriza4ever. If you hadn't have reviewed and followed this chapter wouldn't be up. So thank you :). You were my inspiration (wow that sounds sooo cheesy *shrugs* oh well). All right back to the story you amazing readers.  
**

**Me: Do I have to?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah it's required**

**Me: That's stupid**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah just say you don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own the Hunger Games blah blah blah**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I sit down in silent wondering whats going to happen. My parents continue to stare at me. Wow this is real awkward. Have you ever been stared at by your parents for so long that you just want to yell and scream at them? Yeah well this is what was going on right now.

My mom was sitting their glaring at me and my dad was just staring at me. It was driving me CRAZY! Finally I decide to speak up because obviously they weren't going to.

"So... lovely weather we're having," I say nervously. They continue to stare. Go figure.

"Look about the whole breaking the nose thing. It wasn't my fault. The other guy started it. He was all like look at me I'm being a jackass and then he punched me. And then Henry started-," I stop all the sudden as I see my mom throw a knife on the table.

I continue to stare at the knife until I realize that it's my knife. It's the knife I use to cut my self.

My throat becomes dry and my palms begin to sweat. How... how did they know. I only told one person. And that was Henry.

Henry! That ass I can't believe he told my parents! I told him not to tell. So much for having a real friend. I quickly search around the room maybe I could take the knife and flee. Then live out in the woods for the rest of my life. I could do that couldn't I? No I would miss my TV and my bacon. And don't forget that secret stash of Snickers and Hershey's.

"Where did you find that?" I say a bit too harsh.

My mom's face softens,"Show us your arms Luke."

I feel like I've just been slapped. I can't do this. Not yet. They wouldn't get it. They would probably ship me off to some mental institute. In a padded room with nothing to do. What If they put me in a straight jacket? I shudder at the thought of it.

I have to get ride of that knife. I need to put it were I could never find it again.

I quickly grab the knife and run out the door.

"Luke-," my dad calls.

But it's too late I'm already gone.

* * *

I arrive at the rusted fence that blocks me from the woods. I go over to a whole in the fence that my mom showed me years ago. I squeeze through and begin to run again.

It's about 5 minutes until I reach a beautiful crystal clear lake. My mom used to take me here all the time until Finn turned 10 and started playing football and baking. That's when I started to fade into the background. I guess I don't mind but once in a while I would like some attention. What more could a guy ask for?

I'm 17 now and Finn is 15. I've been in the background for 7 years **(****A N: Tell me if my math is wrong)**. But who's counting. **  
**

I focus my attention back on the lake and I slip the knife out of my pocket. I stare at it and then I stare at the lake. I sigh as I realize what to do.

I take the knife and I'm about to throw it when I hesitate. I mentally slap myself. No hesitations. I have to throw the blade. And I do. I chuck the knife far into the lake where I can never get it. I hear a splash and watch it sink down.

Starting today I will never self harm again.

**I know. I know another short one. But I promise the chapters will be bigger once it gets to the action scenes. Hmmm... A little foreshadowing. Yeah for Luke he threw the blade into the lake. No more self harming... maybe *Smiles Evily*. I might update again tonight. Depends on how I feel. And if I get a review or not *wink* *wink**wink***


	4. An Unexpected Visit

**Another** **chapter. Whooo Hooo! Alright I've got my fire back and I'm ready to write. Who knows you might get another chapter. So Luke's thrown his knife into the lake and he promises to never cut again. Trust me it does get better. There will be more later on in the series. Now read on my lovely readers. :) Things are about to get... interesting *gives a wickedly evil smile x10*  
**

* * *

I sit on a nearby log and think. I think about what I'm going to do about my parents and what they'll do to me. Probably just send me off to military school. More possibilities swim through my head and get jumbled up and suddenly I'm thinking about my parents sending me to aliens who force me to listen to Taylor Swift 24/7. I shake my head violently so I can get thoughts out of my head.

I sigh and pull out a Hershey's bar. It might be the last one I ever have. I unwrap the melted candy bar and start eating (more like drinking) the candy bar. I'm about half way through drinking my Hershey's bar when I hear a rustling noise and a loud bark.

I quickly turn around to find a massive rabid dog with white foam dripping from it's mouth. Fear creeps up my body and spreads quickly. The dog had I giant black collar with razor sharp spikes sticking out. I could even read the dog collar ID and it said:

**Lucifer**

**If found call 1-800-SuckIt**

**Caution: Dog has rabies and will kill you if approached **

**Have a Nice Day! :)**

No joke that's what it said and it gave me chills.

The creepiest part was the guy holding the leash. He looked about 28 and had messy white hair that fell into his eyes. He had eyes like a snakes. Except the weird part was that they were electric blue.

He reminded me of myself except my hair was just a bit shorter (and brown) and I had blue eyes flecked with grey. We were about the same height which I found odd since he looked older than me.

"I've been waiting for this moment since my father had even mentioned your cursed parents," He said in a voice that was oozing with hatred.

"Wow pal take a chill pill," I say with hint of fear that I was trying to hide.

"Shut up Mellark," he growled and the dog growled too. The dog started to bark really loud and growl some more at me. Apparently this guy didn't like that because he turned to the dog and hit it.

"SHUT UP! You stupid mutt," he yelled. And I did something I never thought I would do. I felt sorry for the giant dog.

The dog whimpered and backed up and I felt like doing the same but I didn't.

"Who are you and what do you want," I say with confidence that I didn't know I still had.

"My name is Crimson Snow," he says a bit more calmly before,"You see Mellark I want lots of things. You being one of the things."

Did he say Snow?! Alarm bells start ringing real loud in my head. Did he mean Snow as in President Snow. This is bad real bad. I need to get out of here. I start backing up until I hit some thing hard. I turn to see the biggest man I've ever seen.

He looked like he was on Steroids. Heck his steroids looked like they were on steroids. He had bald head and black shades on. The creepiest thing about him was a long white scare that ran across his whole face. I tried to back away but the guy hit me on the head.

Everything turned blurry and I fell to the ground.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was Crimson saying,"Sweet dreams Mellark."

And that was it I was out like a light.

**Yeah another short chapter. It just felt like a good place to stop. So what do you think is going to happen to Luke? Tell me in the reviews what you think and if you have any advice or ideas. Speaking of reviews I want to thank royriza4ever, hungergamesgirl999, and Guest for reviewing. I got real excited when I saw 3 more people review. I'll try to update today too. I've got nothing better to do. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going somewhere with my family. So I might update Sunday. :)  
**


	5. Longest Chapter :)

**Another chapter! I wonder what's going to happen? I never planned this story out so I really don't know what's going to happen lol. I just write what comes to me. I don't have anything else to say so read on. :)**

**Disclaimer:*pulls out a gun* say it **

**Me: I was going to say it anyways. No need to pull out the gun.**

**Disclaimer: Then say it **

**Me: Alright, Alright I'll say it. I do NOT own The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: Now wasn't that easy.**

**Me: Disclaimers these days. Always threatening you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I wake up inside a dimly light room surrounded by at least 23 different people. Some are awake and some are unconscious. I look to my right and see my sister lying on the floor. I try to get up and help her but my hands and feet are tied up.

I try to untie the knots but it's no use. I sigh and look around and see Finn's body all the way across the room. Even from here I can hear him snore.

I look back at Hope and try to get her up. As I slowly lift her up I keep thinking about how much she truly weighed. I mean she looks slim but as I'm lifting her up she feels like a million tons. Maybe I'm just out of shape. I make mental note to start running again **(A N: Where Luke's going he'll definitely be running).**

I feel some one poke me in the back which makes me jump about 10 feet high.

I hear someone say Luke and the voice sounds really familiar. I also hear my sisters head hit the ground with a sickening thud.

I turn around to see Jenna sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here," I say.

"My dad he was a victor from District 5. I think everyone here is a victor's child or relative," she whispers.

Anger starts bubbling up in me. Seriously, this was Crimsons plan. Make the victor's suffer more than they already have. Bad enough they went through the Hunger Games now there children need to suffer possibly the same fate.

"We have to get out of here," I tell Jenna.

"What do you mean get out of here," Hope says groggily.

"We've been kidnapped by a wackadoodle named Crimson Snow," I say praying that he can't here us. I do not like being smacked across the face.

Hope quickly gets up and says," Snow as in the evil President Snow that tried to kill our parents."

"That's the one,"I say looking around expecting Crimson to come barging in and slit our throats.

"Oh this is bad Luke. This is real bad. We have to get out of here," she says panicking."Our parents brought down President Snow. We're going to be the first one's to die."

"Look we're going to be fine," I say trying to calm her down so she doesn't draw attention.

I look around and suddenly notice that there were cameras watching us. I also notice the sharp nail just a few inches from me.

I casually (or as casual i can be in this situation) slide my hand over to the nail and grab it and slowly bring it back to me.

Hope notices what I'm doing and smiles a bit but quickly hides. I can see from the corner of my that Jenna also sees what I'm doing.

I bring the nail over to the ropes around my legs and start cutting the ropes. As I'm cutting through the ropes Hope suddenly gasps. I look around to see what's wrong but nothing seems out of the ordinary.

"You cut," she says shocked.

"Look this is not the time to talk about it," I say harshly. I look down at the scars and realize that they took my jacket. What the heck that was my favorite one. Crimson Snow just keeps making me angrier and angrier.

I'm about half way through when the door opens and out pops a guard with a really big gun and the guy holding the big gun was really big too. Was everything big here?

"Everybody up," the big guy says in a steely voice.

Everybody got up except for Finn who was still snoring. How could he still be asleep?

The guard notices this and gives Finn a few good kicks. I winced every time he got kicked. Finn's eyes flutter open and he says," Alright Hope I'm up no need to kick." A few kids snicker but they immediately stopped when the guard glared at them.

Finn gets up tiredly and I can tell he doesn't even notice what's going on. Really Finn? You don't notice what's going on.

He looks up at the guard and jumps back. He looks wildly around and spots Hope and I.

"Now that sleeping beauty is up we can go," the guard yells.

We all shuffle out of the room and Finn makes his way back to where we are.

"What's going on? Did mom finally snap and send us to military school?" Finn asks.

Before I can speak up Jenna says," We've been kidnapped along with the other victor's children."

"Who's this?" Finn asks. Really that's his question.

"Oh this Jenna. And Jenna this is my sister Hope and my brother Finn," I say quickly. We should be discussing how to get out of here.

"Is she your girlfriend," He says wiggling his eyebrows.

I start blushing furiously and so does Jenna.

"Oh so you guys are dating,"he nudges me."Good job Luke."

At this point I'm pretty sure my face looks like a ripe tomato and so does Jenna's.

"We aren't dating Finn. So focus we've been kidnapped and need to escape," I say hitting him upside the head.

Before we can discuss how to escape we're shoved into a bright white room.

I look around the large room and see a large giant screen covering one wall but that's all I see.

The door closes behind us and I can see the guard standing on the other side of the door through the tiny window on the door.

No windows, no vents, no other doors, and no way of escaping.

It's about 5 min until the screen turns on and Crimson Snow's ugly face pops up. He's sitting at a desk with his feet propped up on the desk. He crosses his arms and glares at us. And the glare turns into a smile.

"Welcome tributes," He says in a way to happy voice." You all have been selected to participate in the 76th Hunger Games."

I collection of groans comes out of the crowd but I know better than to groan to. I look at the rest of the 'tributes' and realize that I recognize some of them.

I see a 18 year old boy just a few feet away from us. I immediately recognize him. He had golden hair and sea green eyes. He sure did look a lot like Finnick. Usually he's smiling all the time but right now he was glaring at the screen.

"Josh," I whisper he spins around and looks at us and his face breaks into his usual grin and walks over to us. Meanwhile Crimson is rambling on about how he will make us pay but I'm tuning him out.

As Josh makes his way over to us Hope is turning a bright pink. She's had a crush on him ever since she first met him and I think Josh likes her too.

"Hey," he says (mostly to Hope).

"Have you seen Maple and Ash,"I ask Josh quietly.

"Yeah there at the back and let me tell you Ash looks murderous,"He says.

And as if on cue Ash yells, "Alright we get it Crimson. You want to kill us. Now shut the hell up."

He definitely had Johanna's temper. I'm pretty sure the only thing holding him back from full out cursing and giving Crimson the birdie was his sister, Maple.

I look back at the screen and expect him to start yelling but he continues to smile and talk. Maybe he can't hear us or maybe he's just stupid? I'm going to go with stupid.

"Yes, starting tomorrow you will train for two days and then will be sent into the Hunger Games. There may only be one winner," a lot of people start whispering," May the odds be ever in your favor." and with one last cruel smile then screen went blank.

**This is my longest chapter yet which is amazing. I deserve reviews for this one. It took me along time to finish this but it turned out pretty awesome. So review if your proud of me. Any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters PM me or review. I do read every review I get so if you have advice or if you really hate my story let me know what can be done to fix it. Might have another chapter up. So goodbye for now :)**


	6. Author's Note Sorry :(

**Author's Note **

**I'm sooo sorry that I have to post one of these but I have to. I will not be able to post a new chapter this week.  
**

**Tomorrow I have to go to the movies and then go shopping for new clothes for school.**

** Wednesday I'm going to Big Surf all day.  
**

**Thursday I have a school orientation to go to and then I'm going to go bowling from 9:00 pm till they close.  
**

**Friday I'm going to some state park **

**Saturday I'm going to a swimming party**

**Sunday I have to go shopping for school supplies and get a haircut  
**

**Monday I start school **

**As you can see I'm pretty packed. I could write a quick chapter but I feel that wouldn't be fair. I thought you amazing readers would want to know why I won't be updating this week.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing royriza4ever and hungergamesgirl999 it made my day :)  
**

**I will be slowly writing the next chapter whenever I can. You might get it this week but don't get your hopes up. **

**Let me know in the reviews if you would like a quick chapter this week or a long chapter next week. **

**If you have any ideas for the story let me know. It could be the randomest and most stupidest idea and it could end up in the story.  
**

**Oh and anbody have a clue who should die. I already know one person who's going to die *smiles evily*. **

**Well on that happy note I shall say good bye :)**


	7. Oops

**Good news Big Surf closes at 6:00 so I was able to get this chapter up. Yeeeeaahhhhhh! Alright I know you don't want to hear me talk so read on! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I'll give you back your bacon If you say it.**

**Me: OMG I just want my freaking bacon.**

**Disclaimer: Say it *waves bacon***

**Me: *screams in frustration* I do Not own the Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer:*hands bacon over* my work here is done.**

**Me:*eats bacon while glaring at Disclaimer* I hate you.**

**Chapter 6**

A guard was assigned to each 'tribute' and basically followed them everywhere.

I was led to my room my by a tall skinny white guy who didn't look like much of a guard. He had red hair that made his head look like it was on fire. He had blue eyes and a cocky grin. And to top it off he had freckles all over his face.

I knew immediately he was going to be easy to fool. Maybe Crimson assigned this guard to me so I could escape easily and then be tortured?

"So what's your name?" I ask trying to be casual.

"The names Brendan. Brendan Moore," He replies looking back at me with his cocky grin. "And I know who you are. The infamous Luke Mellark."

"Do you like this job?" I say wondering why and how these people got hired.

He snorts,"Do you think I like escorting kids everywhere."

"Wait you mean you've escorted other kids around here,' I say curiously.

"Oh yeah. Crimson tested out the arena with other kids," He says like it was okay to make kids fight to the death.

I just keep hating Crimson more and more. What an ass making other people die for is amusement. I need to make him pay. But how?

The rest of the way we walk in silence. After turning a few more corners we finally made it to my room.

Brendan gets out a set of keys and opens the door. We go in and what I see is not what I expected.

I expected there would be no bed just some blankets and a pillow on the floor. That there would be a toilet that didn't work. The place would be filthy and the only thing to keep me company would be Brendan and a couple of dead rats. Boy was I wrong.

There was I big king sized bed with silk sheets and nice fluffy pillows. A flat screen T.V. and a refrigerator. White carpet and golden walls that looked like they were made of real gold. I even saw a Playstation 4 with games that weren't supposed to be out yet. There was even a giant sofa and a bar area.

When I see everything my jaw hits the floor. This was paradise.

I go over to a door and open it to find a walk in closet. All my favorite clothes. Converse of every color, a whole wall of hoodies, a bunch of t-shirts, and jeans.

I exit out of the closet and when I thought I things couldn't get any better I saw another door.

I walk over to the door and open. There was a giant tub with a giant rubber ducky. There was a walk in shower if you didn't want to take a bath.

I run my hand along the cool sink and wonder if I was dead because this sure felt like heaven.

I exit the bathroom and lie down on the king sized bed.

"Pretty sweet right," Brendan asks,"Crimson saved it just for you."

I frowned. Why would Crimson save this room for me?

I didn't realize I was talking out loud until Brendan said,"I think he said he gave this room to you because you're special."

My frown deepens. Why would he think I was special? I was anything but special.

"You wanna play _Call of_ _Duty_," Brendan asks.

I shrug and say why not. I might as well spend the last of my days happy.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door and telling me to get up.

I eventually get up and drag my self to the shower. The nice cold water fells refreshing.

Once I'm done showering I go to the walk in closet. I throw random clothes on and head out the door still half asleep.

Brendan and I stayed up pretty late. He had totally crushed me in every game we played. We sort of became friends after he killed me 30 times in _Call of Duty_. Which is weird because I don't make friends that quick.

"You have training at 8:00 and it's 8:15," Brendan tells me as he leads me to the training center.

"So I'm always late to school," I yawn rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah but this isn't school this is training,"he says like that should be obvious.

I takes us about 10 minutes to find the training room and by then I was fully awake.

I enter the training room to find people already training. I look around and finally get to see my competition.

I count the total number of tributes in my head and the total ends up being 24. That means It's me, Hope, Finn, Jenna, Josh, Maple, and a very angry Ash. That's 7 against 17 other tributes.

I look around some more and notice that I know some of the other tributes.

One blond kid was hacking away at one of the stuffed dummies. He looked like he was 18. I think his name was Blake. He's Cato's nephew. I remember seeing him at a mockinjay reunion. I used to go every year but I stopped because the paparazzi and the press started making me look bad.

There was also a 16 year old girl throwing knives at a dummy. Her hair was up in a braid and her face was sprinkled across her face. She was also at some of the mockinjay reunions. She was Clove's sister.

I spot Jenna standing in line waiting to learn how to fight with a sword. I go over and stand in line with her.

"How did you sleep?"I ask.

"Horrible. They gave us really crappy rooms,"she replies.

I stare at her shocked. I got a nice room and nobody else did. That wasn't fair.

"You didn't get a nice room," I ask still shocked.

"No. Why did you?," She says curiously.

I nod. Why would Crimson give me a nice room and nobody else? Before I could ask Jenna more she was called up to practice sword fighting.

I watch and realize she's really bad. I mean I could see what she was doing wrong her stance was all wrong and she missed opportunities to jab at the instructor.

I see a camera crew taping the whole thing. And that's when I realized we were all being filmed. Most likely being broadcast to the whole world. I see that their are more camera crews filming other people too.

Finally it's my turn. I go up to the instructor and he hands me a sword. He begins to show me techniques on how to disarm. All to quickly he saying it's time to teat out what I've learned.

We both take positions at different ends of the mat. I'm expecting someone to give me armor so I can't get stabbed but no one comes. The instructor is decked out with armor except for his head. Really? I should be the one decked out in armor.

"On the count of three we start. One... Two..THREE," he says.

He comes charging at me and before I can think of what to do he has me pinned against the mat. A few kids laugh and one says,"Get off the mat loser."

The instructor ignores them and says, "Lets try again. One...Two...THREE."

He comes charging at me but this time I'm prepared. I wait for him to come and then I jump to the side and hit the mat. Once I hit the mat I immediately get up. I turn to face the instructor and he charges again.

It's like everything is in slow motion. I can see what's happening before it even happens and I know what to do.

Right when he's about skewer me I sidestep and hit him on the head with the flat of my hilt. He slams onto the mat with a satisfying thump. I kick away his sword, roll him over, and put my sword to his neck.

He had a look of pure shock on his face. I look around and see everybody staring at me in shock except for Blake. He was also good with a sword. He glared at me and gave me his I'll-Kill-You-In-The-Arena look.

After the instructor praises me I leave to go do other things. I was lousy at all the other weapons stations. Since I wasn't good at any of the weapons station beside sword fighting I decided to go to the survival stations.

I begin at the camouflage station and I exceed at it. I continue from there and learn how to build a fire, tie knots, set traps (I ended up trapping myself), and learn what food I can eat and what food will kill me instantly all before lunch.

I was feeling pretty good about myself when I entered the cafeteria. I got in line and served myself food that smelled amazing. If we weren't going into the Hunger Games in just a few days and this place wasn't run by a lunatic I would actually like this place.

I sit down at a table at start to dig in. I had skipped breakfast so I was really hungry.

Hope, Finn, Maple, Ash, Josh, and Jenna grab their food and come sit over at my table.

It became clear at lunch who made alliances.

At one table there was the Careers. It was made up of 6 people 2 from District 1, 2 from District 2, 1 from District 3, and 1 from District 4. Blake was one of the tributes from District 1. They all had nasty looks on their faces that didn't make me feel to good.

At another table there was about 6 tributes. There was the 2 from District 11, 1 from District 5, 2 from District 8, and 1 from District 10.

A table at the back of the room consisted of the 2 from District 6, District 1 from District 10, and 2 from District 9.

And then there was my table.

All to quickly Lunch is over and we have to go back to training.

I go through the doors that lead to the training room and people start heading of to different stations.

I look around to see what else I can do and I see a table that's shoved way in the back. There's no one else at it so I go over.

I go up to the table and see the instructor light up. I guess he's just really happy to have someone over at her station.

"Hi I'm Luke," I say in a way to happy voice. The girl at this station was really pretty. She had nice flowing blond hair and sparkling green eyes.

"I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you," she replies in a silky voice.

"So what do you teach at this station," I ask running my hand over something that looked like a grenade.

"I teach you how to build explosives," she says.

My eyes light up. She notices my eyes light up and says,"It's not that easy you know."

"I've used explosives plenty of times...in _Call of Duty_," I say with a sheepish grin.

She laughs and says," Let's begin."

She starts demonstrating how to build a simple bomb with gunpowder, tape, a match, string, paper, and tree bark.

She shows me how again and says,"Now you try."

I begin to build the bomb. Sometimes Amanda would help but other than that I was pretty good at making explosives.

Once I'm done building it Amanda says,"Then you light the match and light the string."

I thought she was instructing me to do what she just said so light the match and I light the string.

"No I didn't mean do it right now,"She yells.

I stare at the bomb and realize I have a few seconds before it goes off.

"Hit the deck," Amanda yells. I do as told and dive for the floor.

There was a loud BOOM! and I started to hear an annoying ringing in my right ear. I get up and immediately felt woozy. The explosion was big and had rattled my bones.

I look over and find a big whole in the wall.

Oops...

**This chapter is 2,029 words long. I think that's incredible. I think this is my favorite chapter. I'm running out of ideas so if you have any (I know some of you do) tell me in the reviews. I also have a poll up. Vote for who you want to die and whoever gets the most votes while die a gruesome death. Muahahahahaha. The next chapter will be up somewhere next week. So until then this is SociallyAwkward14174 saying goodnight readers. :)  
**


	8. I Get a New Room

**My first day of school was pretty awesome! I met a lot of new friends (yeah me!) and the school got desks you can write on with expo markers. It's really distracting because when the teacher's talking I'm just sitting there doodling on the desk. I'm surprised the teacher's didn't take away my desk. For my computer applications class I get a laptop (Not to keep that would be really stupid to let me keep an expensive item). The cafeteria and gym aren't done yet so I have to eat lunch in my 4th period. Which is fine with me. I could go on and on about my new school and my friends but your hear for the story so read on. Sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy with school. :)  
**

**Chapter 7**

I look over at the whole in the wall and see bright green trees to my right and an ocean to the left. I get up (trying really hard not to vomit) and go over to the whole.

I take a deep breath ans smell the fresh air. It smells like pine trees and sea salt mixed together. I take a peak over the edge and I can see the ocean.

Maybe I should jump. I'm about to when I suddenly remember something my mom told me.

"Jumping from a high place into water is like hitting cement." she had told me on a trip to the lake.

I look around my shoulder and see a bunch of soldiers trying to get to me before I can jump. I quickly turn away. Here's my chance I can jump I can be free. If I make it or not I'll still be free.

Wait, what about my Hope and Finn? What will happen to them and my friends? What will happen to Jenna?

No, I can't fall for her. She could die and it would cause me even more pain. Pain is the last thing I need.

Just take a leap of faith. Just this once I can take a leap of faith.

I close my eyes shut and jump right out of the hole in the wall. I feel gravity pulling me to the ocean until something grabs the back of my collar and swings me back over into the hole like I weighed one pound.

"Not so fast, Mellark!" a loud voice yells at me.

"Crimson," I mumble.

The guard picks me up and puts me down so I can face Crimson.

"How dare you try to escape from ME! I was so nice to you Mellark and you betrayed me,"Crimson yells.

"Nice to ME?!," I yell back,"I don't think kidnapping people and forcing them to go in the Hunger Games is really nice."

"Your parents need to pay for what they did to my uncle. My uncle had everything and then your parents took it away and killed him," he yells at me.

"Look there is no need to punish the other victor's children. Let the others go and you can punish me all you want. OK?,"I say in a persuasive voice.

"No not OK," he says still yelling. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his voice because all of the yelling he does.

"Brendan take Luke to his NEW room," Crimson says in a much calmer voice.

I wanted to jump up and attack him but I refrain. I get up and follow Brendan. I look behind and see other people being escorted out of the training room.

Brendan leads me through corridor after corridor. I don't know how anybody hasn't gotten lost yet.

Finally after a lot of lefts, rights, and more corridors we arrive at my 'new' room.

Brendan opens the door and I walk in. It smells awful, it has a dead rat in the corner, only one pillow, no blankets, and I'm pretty sure it's 50 degrees in here. Now I know why the others didn't sleep to well.

"Sorry about the room. I'm just following orders,"Brendan says.

Before I can answer he shuts the door and leaves me all alone in the dark.

I head over to the corner and lie down on the very uncomfortable pillow. How do they expect me to sleep in here?

My eyelids feel heavy and when my head hit the pillow I was miraculously asleep.

**I know this isn't an exciting chapter but it will get exciting soon. This chapter is just a filler. I just now realized it has been two weeks since I last updated. TWO WEEKS! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about that. Since it has been along time since I updated you guys might get another chapter today or maybe two chapters. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Bye for now. :)  
**


	9. The Games Start Early

**Alright I was able to get another chapter up today. I have nothing much to say so read on. :)**

**Chapter 8  
**

I wake up in a brightly light room. I immediately jump up knowing that this isn't the room I was put in last night. I look around and see an outfight hanging up on one side of the room, a long tube leading up to god only knows what, and Brendan standing in the corner.

"Good your awake!" he says coming over and sitting beside me on the couch,"You have to get ready."

"For what?" I ask confused.

"The Hunger Games," he says trying to stay upbeat.

"I thought that wasn't until tomorrow," I say.

"Well, because of what you did yesterday Crimson decided to have the Hunger games today," he explains.

I look at him in disbelief. Is this really happening? A wave of nausea comes through me and I feel like vomiting. I clench my stomach and try hard to keep my whatever food is left in my stomach down.

"Are you all right?" Brendan asks grabbing my shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," I say more to myself then Brendan.

"Alright well you need to get dressed and maybe eat a little. OK?" he asks.

I nod and head over to the clothes that are hanging up. There's a forest green shirt, light weight black jeans, and a jacket that has a 12 on it. I quickly get undressed and put on the new my surprise the outfit is actually very comfortable.

"Can I get something to eat?" I ask Brendan as I'm pulling the jacket off.

"Yeah sure. What do you want?" he says.

"Eggs, lots of bacon, some coffee, and hash browns," I reply.

"Sure thing," he says going over to a speaker on the wall. He hits a button and speaks into it asking for my food.

I go back over to the couch and sit down. Five minutes later Brendan sitting next to me with my food. He hands it to me gently like it was a bomb that could go off ay moment.

I eat my food in silence and I'm glad Brendan didn't try to talk to me. As I'm eating my bacon I realize how nervous I really am. I eat one more piece of bacon and then I set the plate on the floor.

There is a loud BEEEEP! that comes over the intercom and Brendan says that its signalling that you have to get in the tube.

I nod and go over to the tube.

"Hey! Wait you have something on you," he says rushing over.

Brendan comes over and slips something out of his pocket. He brushes my shirt and in one swift movement he puts a p**i**n on me.

"Three days. Survive for three days and you'll be safe," Brendan whispers.

I look down at the pin and realize it's a Mockingjay pin. It's the same pin that my mom wore in her games. I look back at Brendan and he gives me a wink. I stare at him dumbfounded. This whole time he has been on my side?

The tube door closes and Brendan waves at me. The tube starts rising and I have a feeling that this might be the last time I will ever see Brendan again.

The tube continues to rise for three minutes before I see a bright light that leads to the arena.

I enter the arena and see that I'm in a grassy plain with a forest to the right, an island to the left, fifteen feet tall grass in front of me, and a cliff behind me that leads to a river.

I stare around and see other tributes rising. I see my friends and siblings come out into the arena. I also see the golden cornucopia in the middle of the plain.

I look and see all the goods that are coming out of it. The closest thing to me is a knife. I'll get the knife and go closer to the cornucopia and try to get a sword. I should be able to manage not getting killed for 5 minutes. Right?

"20... 19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11..10," a voice from above says as a position myself to run," 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

I hear the one and I take of running.

**Alright I'm going to stop there. If I have time you might get another chapter. Nothing really interesting is happening with me so I'm not going to talk a lot. Sorry I haven't updated for two weeks I've been busy. If you enjoyed this chapter and the other chapter feel free to review or PM me. Until next time :)**


	10. Day 1: I Sprain My Ankle

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I haven't been writing much. School has been keeping me busy so I haven't been able to update. Actually I had time on the weekends but I didn't feel like writing sorry. Anyways, guess what September 5th is. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I probably won't update next weekend because I'll be partying so I'll try to write a lot this weekend. Tomorrow I also have an audition for an acting agency. Wish me luck. Well, I'm done rambling SOOOOO... Read ON!  
**

**Chapter 9**

I take of running full speed toward the Cornucopia. I come up to the bread that I spotted and snatch it up. I keep running toward the Cornucopia. I have to find something else besides this loaf of bread.

I look to my side and see that Hope has a backpack, Finn is fighting for a backpack, Jenna managed to get a very sharp looking knife and a small backpack, Ash is bashing skulls in, Maple grabbed a loaf of bread, and Josh got a trident. And what did I have? A loaf of bread.

If I want to survive I need to go deep in the Cornucopia and get me a sword.

I wish I could say that I dodged tributes like a boss and smashed some skulls in but that isn't what happened.

I kept running and finally reached the Cornucopia. Can you guess what happened right when I tried to slow down? Well, silly me tripped. Yeah that's right I tripped right over a rock.

As my foot hit the rock it twisted and I fell to the floor with a thud. I turn over and find myself facing Blake. The last person I would ever want to meet in the Hunger Games.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," Blake says with an evil grin.

Blake grabs an ax near by and starts swinging it around.

"I actually thought you would make it farther than this," he says.

I look around frantically trying to find a way out. Then I spot the rock. As much as I didn't want to use that curside rock I had.

In one swift movement I grab the rock and chuck it right at Blake. It nails him in the side of his head and he drops his sword.

I get up, grab the sword, and start running to where Hope is. Pain shouts up my leg every time my foot touchs the ground so I probablly looked like an idiot trying to run.

"Come on we need to go!" I shout at Hope.

She and the others begin to follow me into the woods. We get pretty far away from the Cornucopia before we sit down and rest.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Josh asks.

"I... I tripped over a rock," I say panting. Wow, I'm really out of shape.

Josh and Finn both begin to laugh and then shut right up when Hope hit them.

"But your going to be alright right?" Ash asks.

"I think I sprained it really bad. You guys should just leave me. I'll be fine," I say.

"No," Josh says, "We stick together. I'm sure our parents are looking for us."

I start laughing histarically," If they were looking for us they would have already found us."

Everybody looks at me like I'm crazy, which I probably am.

"Our parents care about us," Hope says gently.

"They might care about you but they sure as hell don't care about me," I say (I finally stopped laughing like a lunatic).

"Don't say that. Mom and dad do care about us," Hope yells.

"I'm talking about me Hope. ME. They never even talk to me anymore and when they do it's about me cutting myself," I yell back.

"They do care you just don't want them to care. They tried to talk to you but you shut them out. Hell you shut all of us out. You built some pretty high walls around yourself. I don't know how you did it but you did it," she yells tears streaming down her face.

I sigh and lean back aganist the tree I'm near. Maybe Hope's right. Maybe my parents do care.

"Maybe we should find a place to camp?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah. That's a great idea," Finn replied.

I try to get up but pain shoots up my body and I colapse to the ground.

"I can't go any where with this sprained foot," I say.

"Alright let's just camp here," Maple says. She so quite I almost forgot she was here.

I look up at the sky and see that it's getting dark.

We start to set up camp and make a small fire.

"I'll take the first watch," I announce.

Everbody mumbles a collection of goodnight and in the blink of an eye everybod is asleep.

I take my sword out and run my hand over it (don't worry I'm not running my hand over the sharp part). I can't believe I got this sword. Blake must be really angry or maybe dead. I did throw that rock pretty hard.

All the sudden Capital music starts playing and in the sky are the people who have died today.

No one from 1, no one from 2 (there goes my hopes of blake being dead), the boy from three, no one from 4, the boy from 5, both from 6, none from 7, both from 8, both from 9, the girl from 10, the boy from 11, and none from 12.

That means 10 dead and 15 left (**If I got the math wrong let me know**).

We all survived this one day. Maybe we could get through this in one piece.

"Three days." echos through my head. I guess that means all of us have to survive for three days. That shouldn't be to hard right?

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep," a voice says.

I turn my head in the direction it came from and realize it came from Jenna.

"No you need it more," I argue.

"Come on your foot needs rest," she says quitely.

"Fine, but wake me up if anything happens," I say already yawning.

"Goodnight Luke," she says and as soon as my head hits the ground I'm fast asleep.

The last thing I hear is "Three Days" being echoed in my mind.

**And that ladies and gentelmen is the end of Day 1. I hope you all enjoyed it and once again sorry for not updating for awhile. In the reviews feel free to tell me what you thought. Did you hate it? Did you love it? Or could it use some work? Also say who you think should die and they might just end up dying so yeah. Please review and I'll see you next time. BYYYEEEE! :)**


	11. Day 2: I Almost Bleed To Death

**Alright here we go another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try and post a lot more. I'm sorry if the title is cheesey or gives anything away.**

**I want to thank kristen1234 for favoriting and following. It means a lot to me. I also want to thank royriza4ever and hungergamesgirl999 for always reviewing and giving me ideas and thanks to everyone who reads this story. I never thought this story was going to get any views or reviews. Thanks to everyone. **

**Me: I haven't done the disclaimer in awhile.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know it's been forever. **

**Me: I guess I have to say it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you do.**

**Me: I don't own Hunger Games *runs to the corner to cry***

**Chapter 10**

I wake up to the sound of a loud scream. I jumped right up and looked around, but everyone is here. Wait scratch that Jenna isn't here.

I grab my sword and head out into the woods to find her. I know I should have woken the others up, especially because I have a sprained ankle, but there was no time she could be in danger I start to panic. I can't find her and I'm sure I've gone at least 50 feet from where the others are.

I guess you could say I kind of, not really, maybe, most likely have a small, maybe large crush on her.

I come into a large clearing where there isn't a lot of trees or grass. It's basically just dirt. There in the middle of the clearing is Jenna with the boy from district 1 on her with a knife to her throat.

I take of full speed (which really kills my foot). The boy looks over and sees me coming at him. He stands up, smirks, and gets his knife ready. I take out my sword and right when I'm about to swing at him he throws the knife. It comes straight at me and before I know it scartchs by my shoulder.

I yell in agany and fall to the ground. He whips out another knife and heads toward me. I raise my raise my sword to deflect but he smacks it out of the way. My energy is drained from me.

I should just let him plunge the knife right into me.

"Go ahead. Stab me. I diserve it anyways. I'm a horrible person. Just go ahead plunge it right into my stomache," I say while laying on the ground. Pain spreads through my whole body.

The boy hesitates but continues to me. He towers over me and raises the knife. Right when he's about to plaunge the knife straight into my heart a blade pierces rigth through is throat.

The blade is pulled out and the boy lands rigth on top of me. Which by the way is really, really, really, really disgusting.

The blood from his wound seeps into my shirt and I quickly push him off of me. Straight ahead is Jenna standing there with my sword in her hand. And then I hear it the faitful cannon that signals the boy dead. Gone from this world. I wonder what is family is doing right now. Probably weeping. Out of nowhere I start to feel sorry for the boy. Stop! I can't afford to think like that. My life is on the line and so are my friends and family's

"Thanks," I say whith a sigh of relief.

"No problem," she says. Her voice sounds emotionless and her eyes are full of fear. I guess killing a person changes you.

I get up and limp to where Jenna is standing. After all that running my foot is killing me. My shoulder flares with pain. I'm pretty sure it's infected.

I grab Jenna's shoulder and put some of my weight on her.

"We should get back to the others,"I say which snaps her out of what ever she was thinking about.

"Yeah..." her voice trails off.

She helps me walk back through the woods. It wasn't hard to find our way back since I made a pretty big path of distruction.

We're almost there and we can hear panicked voices. Right before we get there Jenna stops and turns to me.

"Look I... I want to thank you for saving me back there," Jenna says in a hushed voice.

"Your the one who saved me," I say in an equally hushed voice.

"Yeah but if you hadn't have come in time I would've been dead," she says.

"I guess we saved each other," I reply with a smile.

And that's when the unexpected came. Jenna put her lips against mine. My brain started melting and I kissed back. Her lips were soft and tender. I couldn't believe I was actually kissing her. We could've stayed like this forever, but I knew it couldn't last long.

"I knew it!" A voice that sounds a lot like Finn's says. See what I mean by not lasting long? Finn always has a way of interupting.

Jenna and I both jump back and start turning red.

"I knew you guys were dating. Sooooo... what DID you guys do before I got here?" Finn says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting Finn," I say rollinf my eyes.

"What I'm only curious!" He says while he raises his hands in surrender.

I push pass through Finn and all eyes are on me. I start to feel real uncomfortable. I don't like a lot of people stairing at me.

"Where were you and why are you bleeding!" Hope yells.

"Keep it down," Ash hisses.

I began to explain how I woke up when I heard a scream, how I got injured, and how Jenna picked up my sword and stabbed the boy in the throat. I was explaining how we came straight back and then Finn cut me off and says:

"And right before they got here Jenna kissed Luke and Luke kissed her back!" He blurts out.

Everybody stares in shock and turns to me and Jenna.

"That's not the point. Jenna is safe and I'm alright. We're both alright," I say, glancing over at Jenna

"Yeah right! You have a huge gash in your shoulder," Hope excliams.

She's right. Apparently it wasn't a scratch like I thought it was. It was a deep gash that was gushing out blood.

"Take your shirt off," Hope demands. I do as told and I take off my shirt. I wasn't a big fan of anyboy seeing my body so this was pretty uncomfortable for me.

She exaims my wound and says that I might need stitches. I enstinctively moan. I do NOT like needles at all.

She turns to Maple and says,"Do we have any needles and thread?"

"Let me check," Maple replies. She goes through the backpacks ans finally find some needle and thread.

I'm losing a lot of blood and start to feel really dizzy. I think I might passout.

I start to lose consciuosness and then everything goes black.

**Alright there you have it chapter 10. I think there might be fiveor seven more chapters left to this story and I might make a second one. Tell me if i should go longer and if I should have second book. Thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite, and follow. Bye! :)**


End file.
